The Journal of Phoebe Wolf
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Phoebe Wolf is Defying Gravity...I did I promise you notebook of awesome thoughts. See you know how people trip going downstairs? Well, I have tripped upstairs, and that my dear paper friend, is talent. Remus/oc Sirius/Black Lily/James
1. Back to Hogwarts

_*Author_**_ Note...I'm American so yeah..so I will use American terms, simple as pie...also virtual pie or pudding for anyone who reviews*_**

_**Talking**_

Thoughts

* * *

Phoebe Wolf is Defying Gravity...

I did I promise you notebook of awesome thoughts.

See you know how people trip going downstairs?

Well, I have tripped upstairs, and that my dear paper friend, is talent.

I'm not even at Hogwarts yet.. home sweet home.

Well knowing that you don't have eyes, I shall tell you a little bout me and what I look like.

My name is Phoebe Anne Wolf

I'm 16 years old going into my last year at Hogwarts!

Party of here! Okay that was bad but whatever.

My best friend is...wait for it...Lily Evans. just kidding.

See I don't really have best friends, I do have friends, like Lily and Alice...

Anyway's that's a different story.

I'm 5ft 2 yes I'm short and proud of it.

I have short blonde hair, blue eyes.

But I have a secret dear notebook (I refuse to call you journal)...

Talk about secrets did you know that Remus Lupin is a werewolf.

If course you don't, you're a notebook, you don't have a brain unless...nah

So yeah, Lupin, one of the maunders who are gits besides Remus the nice one, is a werewolf.

How do I know?

They talked about it, right in front of me.

See I have this gift were I am invisible... actually its called a Invisibility

charm, not a cloak, my dad is inventor he made it for me.

Did I mention that my dad is awesome?

Anyway's its a necklace..and its charm to only work for me. Its a deathly hallows charm.

Where was I?

Oh I should tell you about the Maunders...

James Potter: The Deer aka Prongs..the leader: Is in Love with Lily Evans

Sirius Black: Git, King of all Prats: Womanizer...Padfoot aka Dog

Remus Lupin: Totally Awesome, Kind, Werewolf and Moony

Peter ?: Idk his last name...I'm forgetful..Wormtail..rat...I don't trust him...creepy..follows Potter and Black like a lost pet.

So that is them..this is Me and I love apples..

Mum's yelling at me time to go to the Wolf Cave muhhha!

* * *

-On Hogwarts Express-

That wasn't a Evil laugh..what was that?

The Wolf Cave really?

This why I should have candy...

So I found a empty one.

I feel like a Hufflepuff..

They are really good finders.

Nothing wrong with Hufflepuff's they are awesome..plus they have common room right by kitchens. Why am I not a Hufflepuff? Is it because I'm weird?

I'm in Gryffindor... for the brave.

I don't understand why am so called "brave" when I'm not.

Oh well it's my seventh year hopefully nothing weird will happen but then the Maunders walk in ...Potter holding hands with Lily, Black with this smirk and lipstick on his check, Peter well eating and Remus reading.

Wait hold the phone...

What does hold the phone mean?

Why do I say it?

No, that's not it...Oh yes Lily holding hands with Potter.

Is the World ending?

**_"Can we set here, all the other ones are full" said Lily._**

I nodded and return to my diary..I mean Notebook!

I'm glad I'm by the window, and Remus sitting next to me at least its not Black.

**_"So did it hurt" asked Sirius to me._**

Did he just?

How 's flirting at me.

**_"Black, if your trying to flirt with me..it's not going to work..besides that was pretty bad, I mean even Peter can flirt better than you" I said to him._**

The Reactions:

Lily, James and Remus tried to hold down there laughter

Peter was shocked that I said Peter is better then Black.

Black looked shocked.

I of course didn't really care and went back to writing.

**_"Very funny what are you 4th year, your so short" said Black._**

He's a git..I don't care if he is kind of good lucking he's a jerk..and I don't like him.

**_"Black why don't you build a bridge and get over the fact that you are not going to get a girlfriend by being a jerk to girls..someday couple years from now you're going to get up alone and I wish you the best of luck" I Replied._**

**_"Whatever at least I have friends un like you, never notice, never has any friends...at least I have that" Roared Black._**

And that's why I'm sitting in the bathroom, with my bag, notebook on my lap, and that's also is why I punch Black, and he is most likely bleeding.

My eye's were red by the fact of him.

I hate Black.. he's worse than slytherins.

I hate how he and his friends walk around Hogwarts, like they own it.

Black being such a git to girls.

It's so wrong.

I hardly get angry but when he is around..gah!

I think I need to cool off, I would most likely get in trouble, this is the 1st fight I really ever got into.

* * *

5 hours later

Hogwarts Feast!

I happily put pudding on my plate.

Okay I ate before I came here and I love pudding.

Don't Judge me!

I have my own rights.

Oh Oh Alice is looking at me...

Oh Dumbledore is talking...

Better Go

* * *

Common Room.

I'm so tired, but the girls in my dorm aka Alice, Mary, Lily and Marlene are talking.

I want to sleep!

Do they believe in sleep?

I get it they are catching up but really...

Oh here come the Maunders yay!

-note sarcasm notebook-

**_"How's your Nose Black" I grinned at him._**

He gave me a evil look. Than mumbled something aka: I'm Sorry.

Did Black Just say that?

**_"Fine I forgive you but don't expect to do that the next Black, Cherrio Maunders" I said and ran to the Dorm room_**

They were still talking so I took a shower came back and they were asleep

YAY SILENCE!

I love silence...

I climbed into bed now in my gryffindor t-shirt and red pj bottoms and smiled.

I was now home.


	2. Black in Love With Himself

**So here it is now that my computer is back.**

I don't own anything besides my character and well her..o.o

* * *

Sirius Black is in Love with himself

Well he is I mean really. No wonder he can't keep a girlfriend…

Plus he just puts so much gel in that hair… it's just weird.

Now notebook you know I'm not weird right?

Why am I asking you?

It's not like you will talk back..

See I'm hopeless.. I can see me as a crazy cat lady, but I really don't like cats that much…

Anyways I'm in the Gryffindor common room just finished my homework and its 7:00 am and yet I have no idea why I'm really wake.

*cue in the common room gets full*

I looked up to see many people awake why?

I have no idea!

Yet here comes Black talking to Marlene.

Something about how Black can't have a actual relationship with a person…for more than a month… and that Marlene (who hates me by the way) told Black that she would bet he couldn't.

Well that got Black mad so he yelled about having a girlfriend…and that she would be in this very room.

Of course somehow I don't know how okay. Some of the fan girls (mostly from Hufflepuff and ravenclaw screamed).

Than James yelled at them to leave.

So anyways back to Black freaking out….so than she asked Black which girl and well that's where I came in..

Yes notebook he picked me?

Well I can't say I took that well…I kind of freaked out (well once he pointed at me..he walked towards me and I backed away).

"You know you want me" he smirked at me.

Well notebook you know what I did. I did something well clearly not me.

I walked up to him.

"Well Sirius it looks like you found out my secret" I said high pitch fan girl voice.

I gave him the sweetest smile, and asked him to come closer.

He closed his eyes thinking I would kiss him! Gosh This Guy is so full of himself.

So I did what I could only think of. I, Slapped him across his cheek. It got silent in the common room. He looked out to me I slapped him

**"No Black I will not kiss you…I will NEVER be your girlfriend.. You are the most annoying, bigheaded git I EVER MET!"I yelled in his face.**

Of course my trusty notebook it wouldn't be the same as me walking out of the room all dramatic it. But I wasn't that kind of person.

So I glared at him.

One he got back to his self he glared at me.

**"YOU CALL ME A GIT..YOU'RE WORSE..LEADING ME ON" yelled Sirius.**

He's trying to make it seemed that I was a bad guy.

**"Tell me when in the bloody hell was I flirting with you…you didn't even know my name until this year when I shared all my classes with you…you are to blind to open your eyes" I snapped.**

At Least I wasn't yelling right?

Well that's when he kissed me…

Yes I know he was yelling and now he was kissing me..

I know I have to say it was my first kiss and it was amazing.

I heard everyone whistle and cheer. Some did boo I bet they were the ones who were doing that, the fan girls.

For a moment I forgot about everything slap…yes I slapped him again.

**"You GIT!" I yelled and well walked away.**

I know dear notebook, everything has changed.. I'm now freaked out because right now I'm falling for Black..and falling hard.

_In the Hospital Wing_

Long story….how I got here..okay its short.

Peeves… I think he has it out for me actually..someone ticked him of, not me but I bet it has to deal with you know whats and well now I'm here in the hospital wing.

I didn't mean to fall down the stairs… you know..peeves….and boy to I hate Peeves.

Anyway's here I am in the hospital wing with a broken arm. Yay me! (note sarcasm)

**"Hey Wolfie" said Black walking in.**

I glared at him..with his was his friend expect well James and Peter.

Remus rolled his eyes at Black and put some pudding on my bed.

**"Thank you Remus, yummy pudding" I said eating it happily.**

I turned to Black for second.

**"Oi Black, I have a first name, and don't call me Wolfie" I said rolling my eyes.**

Sirius smirked…oh boy that's not good.

**"I thought we were on first name bases with that Kiss and all"**

"**Black you have five freakin seconds til I yell for Promfey to get your arse out of here" I said glaring at him.**

Sirius left with smirk on his face and Remus apology for Black, left…leaving me alone to pudding and thoughts about the kiss.


End file.
